There are presently available in the marketplace many forms of multi-object devices. An example is the multibit screwdriver where several bits are contained within the hollow handle. When it is desired to use a particular bit, the handle is opened by unscrewing the cap for the handle and selecting the needed bit. The selected bit is then placed in the chuck at the other end of the handle for use. This system results in the loss of bits, because the bits are not retained within the screwdriver handle.
To overcome this problem, a multibit screwdriver was designed which captures the bit within the handle as particularly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,788 which is owned by the assignee of this application. That multibit screwdriver provides several advantages over other forms of screwdrivers which have attempted to provide arrangements which capture bits within a handle magazine. However, with the construction of the multibit screwdriver of U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,788, difficulty can be encountered in inserting the bit end into the chuck of the screwdriver handle.
The improvement, according to this invention, provides an implement chuck arrangement which facilitates selected object placement in the chuck of the handle.